


Stay with Me

by burnt-ghost-toast (worldsbestzombie)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alderaan, Amaranthine AU, F/F, Forbidden Love, Padmé Amidala Lives, Star Wars AU, Typical Jedi Repression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldsbestzombie/pseuds/burnt-ghost-toast
Summary: The Clone Wars have come to an end along with the Jedi Order and the life you knew. Under the night sky, you and Padmé find solace in the meadows of Alderaan.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Stay with Me

You laid with the senator amongst the tall grass and soft flowers. Together you looked at peace, but you both suffered greatly.

Padmé felt the ache of loss and confusion. For so long she believed Anakin was the person she desired and loved wholly and completely, but then he changed and you remained. She had known you for as long as she’d known Anakin; having met when you were no more than a Padawan learner joining Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan after the death of your own Master. The partnership was only temporary, but Padmé wondered if maybe it was fate. 

After the Jedi defeated Darth Maul and stopped the Trade Federation’s invasion on Naboo she only ever saw you in passing. You remained closer than Anakin, often carrying out business with Master Yoda in the Senate Building, but you rarely strayed from his side. You were a phantom Padmé could not reach, and then she fell for Anakin. She loved him, she truly did, but that didn’t stop her heart from racing when she drew a laugh from you or stood close enough to smell the incense from your morning meditations.

And now you laid together as if you were the only women in all the galaxy, and it felt so right. 

You were plagued by fear. Fear of your emotions, fear of your affections, for the woman besides you. You lowered your hand from your stomach to rest between you and Padmé. Your knuckles almost touched her’s, feeling the heat from her hand, but you dared not move closer. Your affections were eating away at you, and soon enough you found yourself turning your head to look at her. Padmé’s hair was loose and framed her face, blocking it slightly from your position beside her in the grass. Despite that, you could see her eyes were closed. She looked at peace. She was radiating.

“Padmé?” your lips betrayed you, addressing the woman you grew to love.

Her eyes opened and she turned to face you. You stared, with lips parted, but no words were formed. Everything about Padmé was incredible, and yet, her heart belonged to another, and even if it didn’t there were codes in place that forbade this relationship. The Order was no more, but how could you forget all that you have learned and abandon the discipline that gave you purpose? 

You were not Anakin, and you were unsure you could do what he’s done. However, the longer you're around Padmé, beneath a myriad of stars, the more you came to understand why he found the Jedi Code so easy to disobey. 

Your eyes dropped to Padmé’s lips, then back up to her eyes, before finally forcing your gaze up to the night sky. A single tear threatened to fall and you blinked it away as best you could.  
“Never mind.” you spoke at last. Padmé turned her body and drew closer.

“(Y/N)?” Padmé said as she placed a hand on your upper arm. 

You turned to face her, “please don’t make me say it,” your voice was soft and sad, and Padmé didn’t have the heart to question you, but she saw something in your eyes that seemed to do the speaking for you. There was a longing that Padmé knew well. A longing that Padmé felt she must act on, at least this once. 

She drew close, and when you did not pull away, she continued. Her body hovered over yours and you responded by placing a hand over her waist. The touch was light but encouraging, so Padmé leaned forward and kissed you. The kiss was soft, her lips barely brushing yours, forcing you to lean up in order to draw her nearer. Your lips parted then met again, and then once more for good measure, before you both finally parted for good. Padmé laid back down and you focused on the sky above you in an attempt to calm your racing heart and flushed body. 

You took Padmé’s hand. She gave yours a reassuring squeeze and nothing else was said that warm evening in the meadow.


End file.
